Song of Blood
by One with the Purple Eyes
Summary: AU Song of the Lioness: When Alanna is saved by a vampire, she must make the decision to run from her enemies or join her mysterious savior in a bigger battle.
1. Chapter 1

Tears escaped the young girl's eyes, trickling down into the pool of blood. _Her_ blood. She watched the red glisten in the candlelight as she prayed to the gods.

Footsteps interrupted her prayers. She shut her eyes and stilled her body. Motionless. If he thought she was dead, maybe he would go away. Maybe…

The steel toe of his boot collided with her back, sending a rush of pain through her spine. She fought not to react. Reaction meant certain death. Stillness welcomed hope.

"Did you kill her?" The new voice startled her. It was a woman. "I've already taken care of her father. Though her brother managed to get away."

_No, no, no! _She screamed in silence, the water resuming its course down her face.

"She'll bleed to death," the male voice cut in. "No one can survive a wound like that."

She could hear the malice in his voice, his tongue as sharp and cruel as the blade he had driven through her flesh. Anger filled her entire being, forcing the tears to rain down even harder. She couldn't believe he had betrayed them…all for money.

"Maybe we should smash her skull for good measure." The speaker sounded eager.

Her heart raced and she tensed up, bracing for the pain.

"No!" the male yelled. "We don't have time. We've got to find her brother before while he's still traceable."

There was a long silence. She waited until the female muttered a reluctant yes and the sound of their footsteps faded away.

She dared to open her eyes. No sign of them. Moving one hand to cover the wound and the other to press the floor below her, she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

She instantly regretted it. Pain seared through her entire being. She toppled back down into the puddle of blood, writhing through the crimson liquid.

The candle hanging from the wall began to dance in swirls, fading in and out. She couldn't keep her eyes open. Her lids felt like lead weights. She thought hurriedly of her father and her brother. Her father was dead—probably slaughtered in the same way; her brother, on the run. She had failed. Her promise to protect her brother was now a distant lie. She couldn't protect anyone. Not even herself.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of blood caught his attention, causing him to pivot on the spot. It was strong, so strong, and sweet. He followed his nose at a mad dash, eager for a taste.

People crowded the streets near the market. He shoved his way past them with no care for manners. He couldn't hear their complaints, only his own feet pounding on the pavement. Every thud brought him closer to his meal.

He hadn't drank in days. He had been busy with his work, too tired to hunt. He rounded the corner and the smell became so strong his fangs extended on their own. He was lucky he was in the alleys now. No one would see the sharp teeth.

He rounded another corner and froze. The sight deterred his thirst for a moment. A girl who couldn't be more than ten lay curled on the ground, clutching her stomach. She let out an agonizing cry and shut her eyes tight. The salty tears mixed in with the sweet blood. He couldn't help himself. The image of the poor, dying girl before him stripped him of his appetite.

He had only one thought in his mind. Save her.

He was behind her head in seconds. He extended his fangs and caressed her neck with them. Instead of sucking in, he released the vampire venom. He guided it slowly through her veins, pulling the broken skin back together and transforming her blood into vampiric nectar.

He could tell the moment the nectar reached her heart. Her skin became cold, stronger, harder to bite through. He released his fangs and picked her up carefully.

He looked down at her human blood, still smeared against the pavement. He considered lapping it up like a kitten but thought better of it. He needed to get out of there quickly before someone came and assumed him a murderer. He had killed before, yes, but he'd rather not get credited for murder when he had done a good deed.

Speeding his steps, he made his way for the inn, taking care to follow the backstreets and avoid unwanted eyes. He slipped in the back door and set her down carefully on his bed. He sat at a chair across the room and fixed his eyes upon her.

Vampires, unlike humans, were exceptionally patient. He waited there a full four hours before she started to breathe. It took another six hours for her to awaken.


End file.
